


Concern

by HeyxItsxAli



Series: Gavins Littlespace [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Nines, Fluff, Little!Gavin, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyxItsxAli/pseuds/HeyxItsxAli
Summary: Connor has noticed a change in Gavins usual behaviour. He is kinder to people in and out of his work place. Connor wishes to know why.





	Concern

Ever since sharing his secret with Nines, Gavin was a nicer human being. He finally had full trust in his partner and was able to feel much more relaxed in the work place and towards others. Connor was getting concerned. Well, not so much concerned, just curious. He was treating Connor a lot better than he had been in the last couple months. Even Hank had noticed a difference. Connor wanted to know why he was so calm. 

When he had approached Nines on the subject, the conversation always got deflected. When talking to Gavin about it, Gavin just walked away, saying that, “I don’t need to deal with your bullshit.” Connor just stared at him wondering why this was such a sensitive subject. 

Gavin was getting tired of the bombardment of questions he was receiving from Connor. As Gavin thought about this he realised he was rubbing his eyes and unusual amount of times, more than normal. He was also feeling sleepier. He started to panic a little. Nines was currently off doing whatever he was doing and the closest people to him that he trusted was Connor and Hank. But he couldn’t go to them with this, right? 

He stood up from his desk and prepared himself for complete embarrassment. Wondering over to the connected desks he asked them, “Do you... um... do you know where Nines went?” He attempted to say with complete composure. They both looked equally as shocked. Gavin was usually so sure of himself so to see him look lost and vulnerable was something so new to them. He looked ready to melt into a puddle of shame. 

Hank was about to day that he had no idea where Nines was until Connor spoke up. “He’s currently in the break room talking to Tina. Would you like me to message him for you?” Gavin nodded, practically shrinking into himself. 

Connor led span yellow for a few seconds as he sent a message to Nines. Gavin wanted to grudge back to his desk but found himself to small to walk back by himself. He slumped against Connors desk, waiting for Nines to arrive. 

Gavin was too busy spacing out to notice that Nines had arrived and was making friendly conversation with the pair behind him. Once Gavin had come back to the real world he held his arms out towards Nines, indicating that he wished to be picked up. Nines stood close to Gavin and whispered in his ear, “Not here love, wait until we get home.” 

Nines thanked the pair of them before grabbing Gavins hand and leading him to the car. Gavin climbed in and practically fell asleep the second he was buckled in. 

When he woke up he was laying in bed, dressed in his favourite onesie with his favourite paci in his mouth. He was about to call out to Nines, but there was a knock on the door. He wanted to yell for Nines but was now too afraid to do so. 

Nines opened to door to discover both Hank and Connor. They looked concerned so he let them in. Connor was the first to speak up. “Is Gavin ok? He seemed pretty off earlier.” Connor spoke. Nines was bout to answer his question when Gavin stumbled into the living room, making a beeline for Nines. He held his arms up to Nines, Nines then picked him up placing him on his hip. 

“I assume you both would like an explanation.” Nines stated. Hank and Connor looked surprised. Connor nodded while Hank looked unsure. “Follow me then.” Nines spoke in response, carrying Gavin while leading the pair to the bedroom. After setting Gavin down on the bed, Nines opened the closet and hauled out the four baby blue boxes. He opened them all and allowed them to look inside while he gave them both a simple explication. 

Both of the boys looked shocked. He let them both continue to look through the boxes and gave them time to process the information they had been given. They both seemed to deal well with the news. 

“So Gavin hasn’t been replaced with a kinder version of himself?” Hank jokingly asked which earned him a nudge from Connor. They were both curious about how to would look after Gavin while he was in that mindset so Nines offered for them to stay and babysit him while supervised. They accepted the invitation and agreed to leave when it was Gavins scheduled bedtime. 

By the end of the night all of the were happy and content, and had agreed that if Nines ever needed to help he would call them both. The pair left after scheduling a play date in the near future. Gavin couldn’t wait to play with his new caregivers/babysitters.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone like a part three to this? I have a couple of ideas but I’m unsure on whether I should continue the series.


End file.
